


Sic agite!

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, SLash (mentioned)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Минерва уже не была уверена в том, что годы, проведенные в обществе бывшего мужа, удастся компенсировать за пару часов. Или дней.





	Sic agite!

**Author's Note:**

> ООС по отношению к ФТ-канону, по мотивам чтений «Лё ниффлё» в дежурке.

Минерва Макгонагалл хорошо знала, что виновата. Сбежать от Альбуса и оставить трех детей на мужа-любителя многоходовок было непростительной глупостью. Но в то время ей пришлось думать, как спастись, вырваться из сети газлайтинга и абьюза, залечить раны, снова стать собой. Кто же знал, что связь с волшебником окажется в разы разрушительнее, чем любовь к магглу.

Прошли годы, она завела цветы на подоконнике, сову и друзей. Нашла силы встретиться лицом к лицу с прошлым. Теперь Альбус в тюрьме, Геллерт мертв, а у нее на руках трое почти взрослых детей с кучей проблем. Разбираться придется с каждой по очереди. А начать — с самой крупной.

Старый замок в гуще леса давно пора было привести в порядок. Стены украшены потеками, ручка едва крепится к двери. Но стекла целые, и крыша на месте, а ведь во время прошлого визита дождь и ветер свободно гуляли по комнатам. Минерва улыбнулась: что-что, а дрожать от холода или сырости Ньют питомцам не позволит. Скорее сам забудет поспать или переодеться. С этим и предстояло разобраться в первую очередь.

Через час Минерва уже не была уверена в том, что годы, проведенные в обществе бывшего мужа, удастся компенсировать за пару часов. Или дней. Или, мрачно подумала она, за пару лет тяжелого, ежедневного труда. Ньют категорически отказывался перейти жить в отдельную комнату. Даже то, что спать на кровати, вкопанной в груду старых позолоченных листьев, которые служили ложем для огромного ниффлера, приходилось не только ему, но и Персивалю, не смущало ее ребенка и не наводило ни на какие мысли.

Возможно, стоило начать с другого вопроса. Обратить внимание Ньюта на людей и в детстве было нереально. Она так радовалась, когда узнала, что Ньют влюблен. Вдвойне — что это чувство взаимно, хотя сын Геллерта Гриндельвальда был, конечно, тем еще подарком. Минерва боялась представить, сколько шрамов было у него на сердце и в душе. Но, к счастью, сейчас это была не самая важная ее проблема. 

Еще час ушел на уговоры сменить платье на штаны и рубашку. Но и тут время ушло впустую. Ньют обещал подумать, но по взгляду, направленному в сторону, и упрямой складке на лбу было понятно, что советы он воспринимает как надоедливый гул мошкары. Только, пожалуй, к мошкаре Ньют прислушивался больше. Даже аргумент, что в штанах по деревьям лазать будет удобнее, не привлек его внимания. Что делать, если с самого детства Ньют привык лазать по деревьям в платьях, сшитых сестрой для живой куклы?

— Хорошо, — перешла Макгонагалл к третьей, самой деликатной задаче. Последней, которую поставила перед собой на этот день. Может быть, она не права, но уговоры и попытки разумно подойти к решению проблем по-людски натолкнулись на игнор. Значит, надо попробовать другой метод.

— Обещай мне, что сделаешь это.

— Но как я могу обещать, если не знаю, о чем речь? — взглянул на мать Ньют.

— Обещай и сделай, — терпеливо улыбнулась Макгонагалл. Предыдущие аргументы натыкались на «да, но...» и тонули в них. Они касались отношений, одежды, теперь же речь шла о куда более... затруднительных делах. У нее был только один шанс, его нужно было использовать.

— Но я не знаю...

— Дай мне слово, Ньютон Дамблдор, что сделаешь все, как здесь написано, — этим тоном декан Гриффиндора разговаривала с самыми упрямыми учениками, и он всегда срабатывал.

— Хорошо, мама.

Круглая банка перешла из рук в руки. Ньют, прочитав надпись на крышке, непонимающе поднял на мать взгляд. 

— Читай инструкцию внимательнее. Думай о... подумай о нем как о своем звере. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он себя поранил, да? — На торопливый кивок сына Минерва улыбнулась. Кажется, новый подход работает. — Вот и хорошо. Я вернусь к Тине и Куини, навещу вас с Персивалем в ближайшие дни.

Ньют, успев прочитать пару строк из инструкции, стремительно алел щеками и ушами.

— Не провожай. И помни, что ты мне обещал! — Макгонагалл прошла мимо заинтересованного ниффлера и аппарировала в деревню. Что ж, дело сделано. Теперь можно только надеяться, что все пойдет на лад. Вот только один вопрос не давал ей покоя. Почему ни Альбус Дамблдор, ни Геллерт Гриндельвальд, ни кто-то из дочерей, зная, что юнцы, Ньют и Персиваль, влюблены друг в друга — не посоветовали им воспользоваться смазкой?


End file.
